


下午茶会议/bylordhellebore/翻译 紫莫VioletMo

by YoungMO_DeHaan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Background Character Death, Background Het, Background Slash, Disability, Disabled Character, Disfigurement, Domestic Violence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Miscarriage, Paralysis, Physical Disability, Post - Order of the Phoenix, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMO_DeHaan/pseuds/YoungMO_DeHaan
Summary: Ron与Draco是一对儿。当他们的父亲固执地拒绝面对这个情况时，Molly和Narcissa决定至少尝试一下，因此她们开始了一周一次的下午茶。





	下午茶会议/bylordhellebore/翻译 紫莫VioletMo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teatime Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387391) by [lordhellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore). 



> 这个故事包含了45个一百个单词左右的微小说。  
> 译者语：这篇文从授权到翻译完结战线拖了一年，为我的懒癌晚期而致歉。起初是看了开头觉得设定可爱，开始几段很有意思才要的授权。今天我翻译完，说实话也是我第一次全部看完这篇文，我得跪地对自己起初下的“萌文”的结论，这篇文比我想的包含了要更多的东西，兜兜转转，死者已逝，生者还在幸福的活着，这就够了。今天的更新是我在电脑屏幕前面做了一下午全部弄完的，没有beta，而且鉴于这篇原文就是段落式，衔接有些跳跃，我后期从头校对的时候会尽力改善一下。谢谢大家一年以来的支持啦，这篇翻译暂时告一段落啦！如果喜欢，请去原文给作者姑娘点个kudo吧！如果不喜欢，那都是我翻译的太糟糕啦！！

~ 1 ~

Narcissa僵硬地坐在椅子的边缘处，环顾四周。这地洞式的厨房，令她感觉好像在参观尼安德特人的洞穴。一杯没被碰过的茶仍在她面前的桌子上冒着热气。

时间无声地悄悄溜过。最终，Molly清了清她的嗓子。

“我知道你不喜欢这个，但我们俩至少有点儿明白现实。我们无法分开他们，所以我们早晚有一天对此妥协。或许我们的丈夫能从我们中学到点儿什么。”

在一瞬犹豫之后，Narcissa拿起她的那杯，小口啜饮。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 2 ~

她们尽力用含糊的小谈来保持彼此之间的交往。她们迅速地对天气取得一致意见，同时决定避免大部分政治——很显然，她们不能在任何一个已定的政治主体达成一致。而且她们发现她们几乎没有相同的兴趣爱好。不久，她们意识到她们不得不在沉默和孩子们之间做一个选择。

“那，你认为那应该继续下去吗？就是Ron和Draco。”Molly打破沉默。

“即使他们在恋爱方面毫不动摇，就像他们的父亲对此持反对态度一样顽固不化，我的答案仍毫无疑问。”然而Narcissa仍抿出一个淡薄的笑容。

Molly看起来被逗乐了：“我确信。”

.-.-.-.-.

~ 3 ~

“在Draco从圣芒戈出来之后，你见过他们吗？”

毫无疑问，那是个错的离谱的问题。Narcissa回答的“没有”像是被冰雪覆盖。

“但那已经接近两个月了！”Molly难以置信地惊呼。

“他跟Potter和一个泥巴种住在一块儿！”这个金发女人看起来像她吃了腐烂的食物似的。

“如果你记得，他还跟一个‘纯血叛徒’一起生活。”Molly犀利地反驳。“而且，我十分确信他们比仅仅居住在同一个屋檐下可做得多。但你看起来对此毫无异议。”

Narcissa畏缩了。“你大概是对的，即便你已经让我想象出画面。”  
.-.-.-.-.  
~4 ~

“我带来了点儿吃的。”Narcissa推门而入。在她被手套包裹的手里抱着一个花纹精致的瓷盒子。当茶被准备好时，她打开了盒子，露出像是小仙人松饼的美味。

Molly十分惊喜。

“这是你做的吗？”她在品尝了一个之后问道。“它们美妙极了。”

Narcissa感觉受到了轻微的冒犯，但同时也感到了愉快。“当然不是。一个家养小精灵完成了它们的制作。我印象里她叫……Misty？我不是很确定。”

“嗯，好吧，麻烦转达给她我的赞叹。那种一个厨娘对另一个厨娘的赞叹。”

因为一个她难以准确定义的原因，Narcissa突然感到有点尴尬。

.-.-.-.-.

~5~

因为有一个咒语让这杯茶保持温暖，所以即使Narcissa迟到了半个小时，它也仍未渐渐变得冰冷。Molly想她是不会来了。她怀疑是否她不该对此存有希望——因为Narcissa对此感到厌倦。

 

十五分钟之后，一个娇小的金棕色羽毛的猫头鹰飞入了窗子。

. . .

请原谅我的缺席，但我出乎意料的有些不适。我期待下周与你会面。

Narcissa Malfoy

P.S.Minty向你表达她的谢意。

. . .

Molly盯着这张字条好一会儿，然后进行了一次深呼吸。她也该克服偏见了。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 6 ~

“我收到了一封Draco的信，自他从圣芒戈出来之后的第一封。他信里说他很好，并且正日渐习惯这种情况。而且他喜欢和他的朋友们一起生活。”Narcissa面带意味深长地小口啜饮她的茶。“在他上学的时候，他从没有过像这样的感觉。他看起来开心多了。”

“没错，我上次看见他的时候，他看起来确实很开心。”

Narcissa深深地凝视了Molly一会儿，然后低垂下了她的目光。“是啊，当然，”她喃喃低语，“你在这儿，你已经见过了我的儿子。”

她不久后就离开了，看起来十分苍白且对自己感到不满。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 7 ~

“看着他那样真的很奇怪。”Narcissa紧盯着她没碰过的蛋糕。“他看起来比上次在圣芒戈好多了，但是……”

“我知道那很困难。”Molly的声音听起来很有共鸣。“它需要花费时间去习惯。我现在每次去看Fred仍然会被震惊。”

“我想你是对的。只是……我知道他卧床是什么样子的*。但轮椅……”Narcissa叹气道，并且想要知道，她们究竟何时开始谈论如此私人的话题。

当Molly慢慢地越过桌子，将Narcissa的手握进她的手中时，她有一秒看起来相当生气。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 8 ~

Narcissa注意到Molly在倒完茶后好一会儿不安地绕着厨房发着牢骚。

“停下来！坐下然后告诉我发生了什么！”

Molly对此目瞪口呆，但接下来她不礼貌地跌坐在她的椅子上。

“是Arthur。我让他帮我为下周Ron的生日挑一份礼物。他甚至没答复！很显然他失去两个孩子还不够，他现在甚至拒绝和剩下的两个交谈！”

停顿了片刻，Narcissa意识到这次轮到她来提供安慰了。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 9 ~

“你应该看看他们的脸！”当Molly从她嘴角揩掉一些奶油时，她几乎不能抑制住窃笑。“可怜的Draco！Ron从桌子上把那东西捡起来的时候，他看起来那么绝望。他当然没打算在他母亲面前打开那样的东西。而且在Ron看清那是什么的时候，他变得就像他的头发那样红！”

Narcissa笑起来。“他们看起来都忘了我们也都年轻过。而他们的存在全得益于我们了解那种东西。”

几秒钟之后，双重的笑声充斥了整个厨房。那笑声听起来像是朋友之间才拥有的。

~ 10 ~

她知道双生子们正呆在家里。但Fred紧紧地抓着他的拐杖，一瘸一拐地走进厨房的时候，她看见他的右半张脸上的眼睛紧阖，头发稀疏，那是被完全地烧伤了。Narcissa希望她此刻在任何一个不是这儿的地方。

“我……无意打扰。只是想拿点儿喝的。”他在一个礼貌的问候之后轻柔地说。“我不想就为一口水而去吵醒George。”

Narcissa意识到他知道她在想些什么，这令她惭愧难当。

“你为什么不坐下和我们一起喝杯茶呢？”她平静地问。

他感激的表情令人痛心*。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 11 ~

“他想要什么？”

“Lucius想让我再孕育另一个孩子，以便于Malfoy的血脉得以传承。”

Narcissa看起来像纸一样苍白，她的眼睛又红又肿，好像她刚刚哭过。她本能用一个魅力咒语*的。Molly对Narcissa已经不认为在与她会面时，需要掩饰自己这件事而感到受宠若惊。但或许，她只是没想到这一点而已。

“他似乎已经完全忘记了那两个流产了的孩子。或者说，几乎忘了为了Draco的出生，我差一点付出生命。”

Molly无言以对。她们在沉默中喝着茶，祈祷她们的丈夫最终能够恢复理性。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 12 ~

“我知道。”Molly回答告诉她这个消息的Narcissa。“我昨天就在那儿。Harry非常自豪。”她低声轻笑。“Hermione问了我一堆问题——我甚至不知道该先回答哪一个。”

“你读过有关怀孕和胎教的那类书吗？她一定得尽快了解它们。”

Molly愉悦地点点头。“一些事儿永远不会改变的。”

Narcissa若有所思地啜饮她的茶。“她邀请Darco和Ron一起做孩子的第二个教父。”那奇怪地令她骄傲。

“她是个好姑娘。”Molly温和地说。

“是的，”Narcissa慢慢地说，“当然，她是。”

.-.-.-.-.

~ 13 ~

在到达之前，Narcissa发觉Molly几近恍惚地盯着钟表。她注意到那两只手——“Charlie”和“Ginevra”——看起来被封冻在了某个位置。过了一会儿，她意识到Molly不会对她的存在作出反应，所以她站到她的身后，伸出她的手搭在另一个女人的肩膀上，静静地等候。

“我不能接受。”Molly最终嘶哑着喃喃自语。“看见它们时刻指向死亡。所以，有一天，我，我改动了它们，指向家。”

当红发女人的眼泪不再汹涌，Nracissa泡了她人生中的第一杯茶。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 14 ~

“我本不该来的，大概。”Narcissa凝滞的视线转移到客厅的地板上。好吧，那儿又响起一声响亮的喷嚏，紧随其后的是一声可怜兮兮的呻吟。

“无稽之谈。”Molly坚定地宣称。“你知道如果一个男人想，他能有多疑神疑鬼。只不过是感冒而已，顶多还有点头痛。如果我是跟另一个朋友一起度过下午的一小时，他就不会那么戏剧化了。他只是不喜欢那个人是你，一个Malfoy。”她咬了一口蛋糕。“它是很好的一课。”

Arthur又开始打喷嚏了。Narcissa只是微笑。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 15 ~

“你确定它不可逆转吗，甚至是用魔法？”

“是的。”Molly肯定道。“我三十二岁，在……生了Ginny之后，就完成了它。我们不可能负担得起更多的孩子了。治疗师告诉我这是安全的，并且意味着结束。”

“而且能在一天之内结束……”Narcissa出神地重复着。“Lucius无从得知。”

“如果我是你，我会去做。”Molly温柔地说。“你的孩子需要你。而你的生命比一个血统要有价值得多。”

Narcissa冷笑一下。“许多年前，我绝不会同意。但情况已经变了。”

“你会后悔吗？”

“有时候。不过现在，我松了一口气。“  
.-.-.-.-.  
~ 16 ~

“我很高兴你能如此迅速地拿到预约。你会告诉Draco关于这件事吗？”

“不。如果这能成为你和我之间的秘密，我将十分感激。”

“所以……你不告诉你的任何一个朋友吗？”

“朋友！”Narcissa讽刺一笑。“他们都像我们一样活在魔法部的监控下，接触他们太愚蠢了。我们能让Lucius离开阿兹卡班是个奇迹。我不再相信我们可以依赖我们的关系了。我不会拿他的自由冒险！”短暂的几秒钟之后，她终于意识到她脱口而出了什么。

经过一段漫长而令人尴尬的停顿后，Molly缓缓地道：“我们不会再谈论这个了。”

.-.-.-.-.

~ 17 ~

Narcissa发觉Molly情绪低落，并且不再喋喋不休。

“怎么了？”她在喝完第二杯茶后终于发问。

Molly叹了口气。“昨天晚上，我醒过来发现Arthur不在床上。我发现他在客厅里，对着Percy给我的最后一封信恸哭。”

Narcissa并不感到惊讶。“近来，我也经常看见Lucius在他认为我没注意到的时候翻阅我们的旧相簿。他看起来不那么开心。”

Molly沮丧地摇了摇头。“为什么他们不能看到正是他们自己的态度让他们痛苦？”

不幸的是，她们谁也没有一个答案。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 18 ~

“那么，一切顺利？”

“是的。每个人都很善良谨慎，而且没遇见一点儿麻烦。”

Molly认为Narcissa看起来比她过去那几周好得多——就像一个沉重的担子已经从她的双肩上被卸下。

“我为你高兴。”

“谢谢。”Narcissa向她微笑。“事实上……”她陷入了沉默，但她貌似不得不让她自己去说话。“下周五Lucius要离开一整天。你不希望做个改变过来一下吗*（Wouldn’t you like to come over, for a change?）？

Molly起初大吃一惊，但随后爽快地答应了。她无法从这种她们刚刚迈出一大步的感觉中脱离。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 19 ~

“她在这里干什么？”

Narcissa的茶杯掉落在这间雅致的客厅——她和Molly在观赏过整间房子后正在里面饮茶的客厅——的地板上。Lucius Malfoy正站在门口，但他愤怒地盯着的不是Molly，而是他的妻子。

“我希望她立刻离开我的房子！”

Narcissa再一次在Lucius的叫喊中畏缩，一下子变得紧张且苍白。正是那时，Molly意识到Narcissa畏惧她的丈夫。

“那不是你的错。下周再见。”她低声说，然后站起来离开。她从Lucius身旁擦身而过，不看一眼。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 20 ~

这一次，Narcissa没有如期而至，也没有一封信。Molly独自喝完了她的茶，无法控制地担忧起来。她尽力去告诉她自己没有任何理由，但她无法忘记她在Narcissa的瞳眸中所看见的以及她有多么恐惧。

当然，Arthur是她能够谈论这个话题的最近的一个人。这个夜晚伴着Molly的焦躁不安与恼怒度过。然而他询问她发生了什么时，她几乎厉声呵斥他。最后，他们以在床上醒着躺了许久，固执地彼此背对而告终。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 21 ~

Narcissa变了，Molly不喜欢这改变。她表现着冰冷与优越，当她呷下一口茶时勉强说上点儿话。那就好像她们一下倒退回了起点。

“我一直在想，”Narcissa最终说道，“这未必每个部分都是个好主意。我认为我不该再来了。”

Molly的反对似乎没有打动她。最后，她比通常离开的早得多。只有一句冰凉的的“再见”，再没多看一眼。

当Arthur回到家，他发现他的妻子正把她的脸埋进胳膊里哭泣。她不会跟他谈论这个。

.-.-.-.-.  
~ 22 ~   
第二天下午，在Arthur下班回家之后，他们三人坐在餐厅里，浓稠的令人尴尬的沉默包围了他们。 

“当然，你想在这里待多久就待多久。”Arthur最终出人意料的轻柔地说。 

Narcissa强迫自己在苍白的面容上露出一个微笑。“谢谢。我……我短时间内真的不想回去。”她低头看向她没碰过的茶。“他从阿兹卡班回来之后变了很多，跟以前截然不同。”

虽然Molly什么也没说，但她认为一个成为一个食死徒很长时间的人，不可能与以前完全不同。

.-.-.-.-.   
~ 23～   
“……人们怎么想？你必须立刻回家，否则你一定会为此后悔！你是我的妻子，必须按我说的做！” 

当这封吼叫信终于结束，Molly把它扔进了垃圾堆，它属于那儿。它已经是这么多天以来的第三封了。 

“他得明白他不能命令你的生活。”她这么说着，把两杯热茶放在Narcissa和Draco面前。 

“更重要的事情是我开始明白了。”Narcissa看起来比以往更加疲惫和消瘦。 

Draco按了按她的手。“那会花费一些时间，但你可以做到的。相信我，我了解。” 

.-.-.-.-.   
~ 24 ~   
“大家怎么样？”Molly问道，在Narcissa返回前刚刚准备好茶水。 

“Hermione仍然每天都感觉恶心。我给了她一些曾对我奏效过的小建议，虽然不是永远有用。这太难为她了。”Narcissa同情地叹息。“但男孩们都好得很。Ron在二十分钟内解决了第三个蛋糕。这会让你觉得他们没得到适当的养育。” 

Molly大笑起来。“看见有人领会你的用心是种不错的感觉，不是吗？” 

Narcissa同意。她从来没想象过自己烘焙一个蛋糕除了浪费时间还能有别的意义。 

.-.-.-.-.   
~ 25 ~   
Narcissa和Molly静坐在厨房里，关于Lucius和吼叫信的一切思索现在都被抛之脑后。 

“Harry说与你交谈帮了她很多。”Molly最终说道。她刚刚从医院探望Hermione归来。 

Narcissa伤感地笑了。“我曾希望会这样。其他人不能真的理解，无论他们怎么尝试。” 

“我相信。至少我看见Charlie和Ginny成熟了一点儿……*但甚至不了解你的孩子……”她不能压抑住呜咽，不久后，这两个为Hermione的失去而恸哭，就像为她们自己。 

.-.-.-.-.   
~ 26 ~   
“Harry的阿姨也来了。”Narcissa准时为了下午茶时间从Hermione家回来，在那次流产的一周多一点之后。“我没看见她来，但当我离开的时候，她正和Harry坐在客厅里。他们看起来相处得相当好。” 

“Harry告诉我他的表兄弟在一年前死于车祸。”Molly深思着说。“在那之后他们不再联系，但这或许是最后一根稻草了。” 

“可能吧。”Narcissa赞同道。这令她充满希望，但也害怕。什么将修补她自己的家庭呢？

.-.-.-.-.   
~ 27 ~   
“我想念他。” 

在最后一周，已经没有吼叫信，也没有任何愤怒的信件。它们已经使Narcissa恼怒并令她感到苦涩，但它们的缺席又让她痛苦。

“我知道。但他很危险，他伤害过你。” 

她不喜欢Molly声音里的同情。那没有任何好理由的惹怒了她。

“只是在从阿兹卡班出来之后。他从前从来没打过我。他不同了！” 

另一个女人不发一语。Narcissa固执地低头盯着她的茶。 

“他爱我。”这几个单词听起来非常空洞。它曾经是真的，但现在不再如此。看起来大约是这样。“我爱他。” 

.-.-.-.-.   
~ 28 ~

Narcissa坐在她的床上，正看着一本老旧的相簿，而来找她喝杯茶的Molly悄无声息地坐在她身侧。那些照片上是一对儿年轻幸福的新婚夫妇，显然彼此深爱。

“他承诺过他会与父亲不同。”Narcissa最终开口道。“永远不伤害我或是我们的孩子，无论如何(for whatever reason)。”她突然以惊人的力道砰地一声合上了相簿，手指紧紧地捏紧它的边缘。

“来自一个已经杀害过麻瓜妇女儿童的人的承诺，我早该知道这就是个谎言。”

.-.-.-.-.

~ 29 ~

Arthur和Molly自从下午从圣芒戈探望过Percy后一直坐在他们的长沙发上。

Narcissah言行得体地在下午茶时间Arthur突然闯入厨房时退了出去，与Harry和Hermione一起。而Arthur在此之后告知他的妻子，Percy在工作事故中受了严重的伤。他们当时都没有太多时间去仔细思考，但现在，所发生的事情的影响终于缓慢地袭击了他们。

“他差点死了……我的儿子差点死了……”

尽管她有自己的担心，Molly仍然微笑起来。距离Arthur上次谈及Percy已经有很多年了。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 30 ~

“谢谢你。”刚刚探望完Draco回来的Narcissa拉开椅子，然后拿起Molly刚刚倒满茶的茶杯。“如果我知道那个女人也在那儿，我怀疑我会一走了之。Draco请我的时候在想什么？”

“谁在那儿？”

“Petunia！”摆出一副很不贵妇的表情。

“噢。”Molly同情地点点头。“她还那么富有敌意吗？”

“不了。只是……一言难尽。难以适应。“

Molly笑道：“你们有些共同点。”

另一个女人看起来十分愤慨——但最后只是大笑出声。

“我觉得你说的挺对。”

.-.-.-.-.

~ 31 ~

今天早上他们把Percy带回了家，即使他已经好多了，他苍白又疲惫的模样仍旧使她想在一天之中多流下几次眼泪。

尽管她尽力让自己振作起来，可在下午，当她看见Arthur帮助他的儿子从杯子里喝到茶，而Percy甚至太过虚弱到无法拿稳杯子时，她再也不能忍住她的眼泪。

没人看见Narcissa在离开她的房间前从门口看完了全过程，同样也没有人在她哭泣的时候给她依靠。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 32 ~

在许多不眠夜与一次与Percy的长谈后，Arthur去看了Ron。

与此同时，Narcissa没有什么能做的来使Molly冷静下来，这个女人一直对着她的杯子小题大做，过于焦虑以至于她终于失了手。她们最后坐在沙发上，Narcissa耐心地倾听着Molly的原因清单。

“……他们永远不会承认的……”

Molly在Arthur出现在门口时陷入了沉默。他看起来精疲力尽，他的眼睛有圈可疑的红色。但他的嘴唇有微笑的弧度，而Ron紧紧地靠在他身边。

那一瞬间，Narcissa讨厌他们。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 33 ~

Narcissa返回厨房去取被她们忘在那儿的Percy的杯子，然后放到客厅。

倒满她自己的那杯，Molly突然听见一声像是濒死的哭喊，之后传来重重的撞击声，像是人的躯干砸在地上。数秒内她来到厨房里，只发现失去意识的Narcissa倒在地板上，以及一份已经躺角落里一整个上午的预言家日报。

标题旁边一张憔悴的黑发女人的照片呗漆成红色，覆盖了几乎整个头版。

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE: 被捕归案接受摄魂怪之吻。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 34 ~

“Narcissa，求你了。你今天下午不来喝点儿茶吗？”

三天前，Bellatrix已经接受了处刑，在此之后Narcissa再难以停下哭泣。他们甚至不允许她去见他姐姐最后一面。

就像先前的几天，她没有得到任何回答，因此，Molly在床上坐下，挨靠着Narcissa以代替喝茶。她抚摸着她的头发，直到半小时后另一个女人陷入精疲力尽沉眠。

一定有她能做的事情，Molly下定决心。那一晚，她与Arthur进行了一场严肃又漫长的讨论。

.-.-.-..

~ 35 ~

“你不是认真的！”Narcissa盯着他们好像他们都长出了第二个脑袋。

“我们当然是。”Molly温柔地说。“只要你想，她在这儿就是受欢迎的。”

“但，她是——”

“你的姐姐。”Arthur离开打断。“而你们就像一家人。就接受这个吧。在与那些偏执狂一样的文书人员争论整周而不是工作后，我已经经历了足够多的辩论了。”

他把看起来就要昏厥了的Narcissa的杯子递给她。无法多言，她感激地把自己的脸躲藏在杯子后面。她不知道她曾做了什么才配得上这样的朋友们。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 36 ~

Molly借口自己不舒服得躺在床上休息，留下Narcissa与Percy单独喝茶。

从他们把 Bellatrix从阿兹卡班接出领进双胞胎的老房间已经两天了。Molly想知道她是否高估了自己。这里想法在理论上听起来不错。然而现实却截然不同。

Bellatrix 从来没有被证明杀死了Charlie，但从他们所听到的情况来看，Molly对此毫无质疑。她曾认为她能应付得来，但现在她不再确定。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 37 ~

“没什么，真的。”当Molly避开Narcissa关心与她提供的帮助时，她眼下的黑眼圈掩盖了勉强的微笑。“我只是……我只是想了很多关于Charlie和Ginny的事儿。到上周四，Ginny已经离开了三年了。”

在上一周，Narcissa注意到她的朋友变得沉默又无精打采，与她平常那种开朗主动的自我完全不同。而且，做家务时，她在自己的房间里呆了很久，说她感觉不太舒服。

Narcissa点了点头，但她确信Molly并没有告诉她全部实情。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 38 ~

“Bella做了什么？”

Narcissa怀疑地盯着Arthur。在他回家之后他们单独呆在厨房里，Molly又一次感到“不舒服”。

“为什么你不告诉我？我从来没有听说过——”

“那正是我们起初为什么要保持沉默。但我们不认为事情会这样发展。”

“这……不对。我该为我们找另一个住所了。”

Arthur摇了摇他的头。“有明确的条件。她只能呆在这儿或者回到阿兹卡班。我对她负责，而不是你。”

Narcissa理解。她将再次失去她的姐姐。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 39 ~

“这不能再继续下去了。”

Molly知道Arthur是对的。她再次拒绝让Bellatrix离开，然后振作了起来，尽管Narcissa仍在反对。但在过去的五个月里她一次也没看见好友的姐姐，而且，可能的话，她甚至没有提起过她，致使气氛变得紧张与不舒服。

甚至Harry在某一时刻都把他的厌恶放在一边来看望了Bellatrix。后来，他试着说服她做同样的事情。这将使她找到平和，他说。

她深深地吐息。“好吧，但别立刻期望太多。”

.-.-.-.-.

~ 40 ~

Molly在Arthur回家前喝了杯茶，然后躺下小睡了一会儿。对她来说每天见到Bellatrix十分艰难，更别说每个小时。

“为什么这对你来说如此容易？”Narcissa思索这个问题已经有一段时间了。

“我不是一直在我现在所在的岗位工作的。在此之前，我不得不面对接受过摄魂怪之吻的人们。”Arthur的声音轻柔。当他目睹她服侍Bellatrix从喂食器里小口啜饮时，他的表情十分忧郁。“我不恨他们，无论他们做了什么。”

Narcissa知道不该再询问更多了。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 41 ~

随着每一天的过去，Molly发觉她的情感有了变化。她很不喜欢它，而这也许正是因为这个原因，她才在这么长时间里拒绝面对Bellatrix

她恨食死徒、杀害她孩子的凶手，但那个人已经不复存在了。被留下的是一个坐在轮椅上的虚弱女人，她骨瘦如柴的腿被裹在毯子里，拳头紧紧地压在她的胸口，眼窝深陷毫无光彩。

是的，这份恨意正在缓慢消逝。但它在Molly的心中留下一块巨大的空荡，而她不知道怎么去填满它。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 42 ~

“很好，现在再来一勺。”

一个小时，Molly耐心地哄劝着Bellatrix吃上满满的一勺又一勺的泥状食物。Narcissa得了流感病得厉害，不能下床。

她把现在已经干干净净的空碗放在一边，心不在焉地用手指抚摸着这个黑发女人。所有的这些令她想起Ginny在家中生命垂危的最后几周里，她对女儿的照顾。她是如此的消瘦、虚弱，又无助。就像是她。

当她终于意识到她在做些什么，她的手开始颤抖——但她没有把手拿开。

.-.-.-.-.

~ 43 ~

Narcissa的第一反应是转身逃跑，但她曾与他斗争。过了这么久，他该来找她谈一谈了。

现在，他们正坐在厨房了，Molly和Arthur在场令她感到安全。

“我不会和他们这样的听众讨论我的婚姻。”Lucius最终倨傲地说。”

Naecissa深深地吸了一口气。“事过境迁。”她坚定地回应。“如果你想要你的家人回来，你得做同样的事儿。”

Lucius没有答话。直到现在她才注意到他看起来是多么的疲惫不堪与不幸。

当Molly递给他一杯茶时，他喝了下去。

~ FIN ~


End file.
